


Prompt 34.“Please don’t do this.” // God!Castiel

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Imagines, SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagines, castiel being an idot, castiel imagines, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Prompt: 34. “Please don’t do this.” From angst/fluff prompt listYou try and change Castiel’s mind but it doesn’t go so well.





	Prompt 34.“Please don’t do this.” // God!Castiel

 

  


 

 

* * *

You had to talk to Castiel, you thought that maybe you could get through to him. You knew that your words and your relationship wouldn’t mean anything to him, but you had to try.

Castiel smiled widely as you stood in front of him. You gulped as you gripped your angel blade tighter.

“Y/n, I’m glad you came.” Castiel spoke.

“I didn’t come because I wanted to join you, I came because you need to stop, this isn’t you, what about your beliefs you’re being misguided.” You begged.

“But, I am your new god.” He spoke.

“I’m sorry Castiel, but you are not god, I don’t know where you got, but you’re burning out.” You sighed.

His face dropped into a scowl, glaring at you. Great now he is going to kill you.

You gulped as Castiel stepped forward. His hand hovering above your face.

“You are being disobedient y/n.” Castiel growled.

_“Please don’t do this.”_  You gulped.

“I’m giving you a chance to join me, you never have disappointed me, so don’t disappointment right now.” Castiel grumbled.

“You can torture and kill me, but my faith is still in God, not you, you are not god.” You gasped out.

 “I’m sorry, y/n.” Castiel spoke, pressing his hand against your forehead.

“You will be sorry when you go back to normal, you’ll regret this.” You gasped out, as your whole body throbbing with pain.

You quickly dropped to the ground.

Castiel looked down at your limp body.

“You should have joined me y/n.” Castiel sighed, shaking his head, as he walked away…


End file.
